Big Hollow
by LiquidV
Summary: [Lots of emotion, eventually HermioneFleur] Inspired by the movie Big Eden, this story focuses on life after Hogwarts, as love and turmoil rock the foundation of a small wizarding community.
1. A Background

Big Hollow – Possibly rated R for adult themes about love and sexuality – Drama.

In Brief: This is the beginning of a story inspired by a movie called Big Eden. It is an excellent movie about a small town and homosexual love. My story focuses on queer females, rather than males, and is obviously set in the world of Harry Potter, but I hope if you read this and see the movie that you'll catch the similarities.

I shall have this updated and completed much faster than my other story, because it's based on a movie that is finished so my ideas won't run dry. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Background

The years following their graduation of 7th year had been fairly good to the golden trio. The Burrow now wasn't the only residence for miles around in the country; Harry and Hermione had settled in a place of their own just a short jog away. But as the Boy Who Lived sat at his porch, looking out at the Weasley's unkempt yard, he sighed. For Hermione had been gone many years, writing constantly but never visiting her old friend. He missed her, longed to hear her intelligent voice, and decided to do something that would make her want to reunite with him and the rest of her friends.

Another short jog away from Harry's modest house were many others, dotted here and there, whose owners were all members of the still active Order. They weren't active nearly as much as they were during the Second Rise of Voldemort, but they also knew good could not exist without evil, and they vowed to continue their work against the dark forces of the wizarding world. Moody lived on the very outskirts of their quasi-village, paranoid as ever. Lupin and Tonks lived together in a rather large house, but were not a couple, and were Harry's closest neighbors besides the Weasley's. The area was commonly referred to as Big Hollow.

In his loneliness, Harry visited Tonks and Lupin often and sometimes talked to Lupin about his troubles. With Sirius gone, and Hagrid living far off in the mountains, he was really the only true father figure he had left. Dumbledore had always been more of a mentor or grandfather than anything else. Normally the Quidditch seeker would have talked to Hermione, but it is rather difficult to talk to someone about a problem when they themselves are at the core of it.

* * *

The smartest person to graduate from Hogwarts, second only to Dumbledore himself, still lived in England but was far away from her old friends. She constantly studied spells, for while she was a trained Auror, Hermione also experimented and created new spells. She used her rigorous and demanding profession as an excuse to never visit Harry, Ron, and the others whom she dearly cared for and missed terribly. After many years, however, this excuse was beginning to get flimsy, and she knew that one day she would have to return to her old life –at least sometimes- to keep everyone satisfied.

When Ron, Hermione, and Harry had still been in school, Bill Weasley was becoming very fond of one Fleur Delacour. Their friendship seemed to be blossoming into something more, at least in Bill's mind, but in the end Fleur wanted to be alone. It was because of this very friendship, unbeknownst to tousle-haired Harry, that Hermione had not visited in so many years.

You see, Fleur was liked so much by the Weasley's that they considered her family, much like any other friends of their children. Although she was very rich, she was always visiting The Burrow and bringing laughter and down-to-earth happiness with her. The part veela wasn't as conceited as many believed. She was much older than Ginny, but often stayed with her when she wasn't traveling and studying. They had become even closer friends after Fleur broke away from Bill, but Fleur still tended to keep to herself. She was a quiet, mysterious person at times; but everyone loved her all the same. It was because of this love that she felt a sense of belonging with these magical British folk, and decided to set up a place of her own; much like the Order members had already done.

Just after Fleur had moved in to her new place, Hermione withdrew from her friends and surrogate family. A quiet sort of tension encircled her body like the fog creeping up from a riverbank over gnarled tree roots. The young witch also seemed sad, as if something heavy loomed inside her so dark and ominous that she was afraid to keep it but more afraid to let it go.

Naturally, Ron chalked this up to Hermione's dislike of Fleur since their first meeting during 4th year at Hogwarts. Harry, on the other hand, felt it was entirely something else. He himself was a quiet person, emotionally at least, and when he wasn't talking about Quidditch or fighting evil, he sat in the shadows of conversation and watched with sharp attentive eyes as things unfolded. Jet-black hair may have been messy and in his eyes, but he saw things happening shortly after graduation that no one else could have guessed at.

He saw the way Hermione looked at Ginny, the way she became a bit shy and flustered every time she was directly addressed by the tall redhead, the way Hermione often became silent and enraptured with the mere presence of Ginny's elegance and grace. Despite the bickering between the genius witch and his dense best friend, Harry knew they would never become romantically involved. He knew in his heart that Hermione was different, but more like him than anyone could ever imagine.

And he hated himself for it.

The torment that raged inside his heart and mind, battling long into sleepless nights, seldom ceased long enough to give him peace. It was certain, by the glint in her eyes, that Hermione Granger was in love with Ginny Weasley; and Harry Potter loved her too.

A/N: You might be confused as to what part Fleur plays in this, but it's significant, really! Please Read and Review.


	2. The Here and Now

A/N: Not that anyone has read this, according to my zero reviews, but I thought I'd post a teaser of the next part of my story. (Actually, this is now no longer a teaser, and I do have a review-although I would like more-hint hint)

Chapter 2: The Here and Now

The gray blanket of night slowly crept over the sky, almost reluctantly, in the warm air during the final days of summer. She had just apparated to the outskirts of town, her boots crunching crisp leaves as she traveled an old but familiar path. The minutes sailed by as the wind swept through her hair. As she brought up her hand to knock on the oak door, she hesitated, afraid once again. In that moment of indecision, the door opened to reveal two people who had caused her so much pain. They smiled tentatively and drew her into a sort of group hug, then ushered her inside. It had been ten long years. Hermione bit back the flood of emotions that would surely manifest themselves as tears, and stepped inside the home of Harry and Ginny Potter.

"It's been far too long Hermione, we're so glad you've come back," Harry gazed intently at her, looking for signs that she might make an excuse to leave. He found no signs however, and they sat down on his comfy couch to catch up.

The spell inventor faked a smile, "Yeah, it's great to see you again." She was sure he noticed the smile that didn't reach her tired eyes. Ginny drifted off to the kitchen, preparing tea.

A knock on the door snapped Ginny from her daydream. She had been standing in front of the cabinet, staring blankly at its polished surface; the boiling water on the stove sat forgotten. Walking back to the front door, where only a few minutes ago she had been hugging her childhood friend, Ginny's reminiscent thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind. She briefly wondered why her husband and Hermione weren't in the living room when she opened the door. Standing in a huddle on her porch were nearly all the residents of Big Hollow, arms full of what would surely become a small feast.

Tonks, Lupin, Molly, Arthur, all the Weasley brothers except Percy, and even Mad-Eye were looking expectantly at Ginny. Moody's magical eye was fixed to the back of his skull, pointed directly at the residence of a beautiful French woman. Moody smirked; not surprisingly, Fleur was nowhere to be seen. She was often anti-social when everyone got overly talkative and excited. Plus, unbeknownst to everyone but Ginny, Fleur had issues when it came to Hermione. There was no way she would show up as part of the welcome wagon for her return to Big Hollow. The platinum-haired woman dealt with things in her own time and fashion, and wouldn't come around until Hermione was settled back in to the community.

Lupin was first to speak, "Did you think you could hide Hermione's return from us for long?" he grinned widely, "Now, aren't you going to invite us in?" Ginny blushed at her unintended rudeness and stepped out of the doorway to let everyone in.

"Let me go find the lady of the hour while you guys make dinner," she internally chastised herself for being so out of it. Thinking to herself, 'Ginny, just because everything got blown to hell in the past doesn't mean it will happen again—it wasn't even your fault—not really anyway.'

The tall red-haired witch made her way upstairs, stopping in front of the storage room. She noticed the door stood slightly ajar, and paused just as she was about to grab the handle. Muffled voices, one obviously full of sadness, met her ears. Ginny knew it wasn't polite to overhear conversations, but being the younger sister of the two most famous joke shop owners in all of the wizarding community had slightly clouded her judgment on the matter. Leaning closer, she caught what must have been the tail end of the conversation.

"Anyway Harry, you know I can't stay here long. It hurts far more than I ever thought it would," she choked back a sob.

"Look," a sound was made, possibly he had pulled her into his arms, "you don't have to stay here with Ginny and me, but please don't run away again," it seemed as though Harry had tears of his own to hold back. "I need you as a friend, I'll help you through this any way I can."

A reluctant 'alright' was whispered and Ginny knew she'd better knock on the door or risk being caught. Shuffling and hasty nose blowing came just before Harry and Hermione stepped out of the room.

Ginny noticed a photo album lying open on the floor; three younger versions of Ron, Hermione, and Harry were smiling and waving from the picture. They were dressed in graduation robes, each looking happy beyond words. Ginny remembered the ceremony quite well. She remembered Hermione giving a speech just before Dumbledore spoke. She remembered the golden trio being congratulated by the entire Weasley family, hoards of owls swooping around them (especially Harry) as wizarding folk they didn't even know voiced their happiness for their success. Voldemort had been valiantly defeated, and if Harry hadn't received the help from his two greatest friends, their world would have been a very different place indeed.

A/N: This is a bit shorter than planned, but I would like to give a few character POV's a shot when I reveal what exactly happened to hurt Hermione so much. I want to give different perspectives on the events.


	3. The Consequences of Choice

* * *

A/N: It seems as though every time I finish a chapter I get a little done of the next one. It'll now be my habit to post a teaser after I finish each one. What do you all think so far of my process of leaving a small teaser, and what do you think of my story? I know the Fleur part is a bit left in the dust, but I assure you I'm not joking about her importance.

Chapter 3: The Consequences of Choice Lie in the Future

The Potter house was full of energy as dinner was being prepared. Once Hermione had made sure all evidence of her tears was gone, she went downstairs to help everyone. For a brief moment she thought she'd pass out from all the hugs and greetings of happiness, but soon the young witch had fallen back into the steps of her life before she moved away.

As the large group ate in silence, Harry resumed his position of the silent watcher type, and glanced briefly from person to person. The elder Weasleys were happily conversing with Moody and Lupin. Tonks had a mischievous glint in her eye as she chatted with Fred and George; she had become a sort of prankster consultant with them over the years. The other Weasley brothers spoke with Lupin about their jobs, but eventually steered the talk to Quidditch, as usual. Lastly, his wife was sharing a quiet discussion with Hermione. A melancholy air surrounded Ginny, as if far off memories and regrets were at the forefront of her mind. Cautiously, Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's as a way to comfort her. Without warning, they stood up and excused themselves from the group. Harry, with all his powers and inquisitive intellect, could not figure out for the life of him what they were up to.

* * *

While the dinner group held two less members, the talking and laughter continued. No one thought to stop the women from leaving, after all, Hermione would of course want some one on one time with everyone. A little while later, Lupin paused in the telling of a crude joke.

"So, why don't Mexicans make good firefighters? Because they can't tell the difference between..." his brief pause was quickly followed by a choked gasp. Remus Lupin, brave werewolf, loyal friend, and former marauder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, collapsed into a heap on the Potter's floor.

Tonks was in her element, having studied extensively on magical healing, she conjured a stretcher, ice packs, heat packs, thermometer, strange vials of oddly colored liquids, a large metallic instrument that buzzed softly, parchment and ink, and finally an owl. She scribbled a quick note and thrust it at Moody, who in turn tied it to the owl and tossed it out the window like a frenzied baseball pitcher.

"Dumbledore will be on his way shortly, then we can decide what to do. I was afraid this might happen... what with his condition and all." Her brow furrowed in anxiety as the wizened old wizard flew through the window. Apparition was impossible in Big Hollow, just like at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was completely silent in his entry, and remained that way as he took the buzzing instrument and chanted a few words, running it over Lupin's body like a handheld metal detector.

"Harry," his tone was soft, yet worried, "would you mind retrieving your wife and Hermione from outside?" Blue eyes pierced frightened green, letting Harry know the situation was serious. "They love Remus as much as you do, they certainly should be here right now.

"Of course Professor, of course," Harry trailed off, full of so much and so little at once he thought he might be ripped in two.

When everything was going so great, and happiness was all around, he couldn't understand why this was happening to him now. His forehead creased and mouth frowned, not knowing why Tonks knew of a condition Harry was oblivious to. Of the muddled mess of emotions, anger and fear dominated sadness and a need to help. Tromping down the hallway, chugging his butterbeer, Harry tried to calm himself and slow his pace as he approached the front door. As he stopped, he heard the tail end of a conversation- much like Ginny had earlier that evening.

"For so long... I've waited, and wanted..."

* * *

The young witches stood on the porch, night's blanket shrouding Big Hollow in a sea of shadows. Red-haired and tall, Ginny looked intently at her fidgeting, uncharacteristically nervous friend. Her hands were limp at her sides, her foot tapped quickly up and down, and her throat contracted sporadically every time she tried to speak. Hermione was definitely a wreck.

"Ginny," she took her hand, "there's something I've always wanted to tell you. It has to do with why I've been away for so long..."

"Hey, you don't have to go telling me your secrets," Ginny smiled warmly, trying to give Hermione comfort, "you know we're all just glad to have you back."

Slightly frustrated, as if any further interruptions would prohibit her from letting it all out and cause her to explode, Hermione replied, "Just stop, please... I don't just want to say this, I need to. Would you hush while I say this?" Ginny saw the pleading in Hermione's watery eyes, and simply nodded in reply.

"For so long... I've waited, and wanted..." her nerve failed, so she gave up and pulled Ginny into a close hug. It wasn't a normal hug at all, her chin didn't rest on Ginny's shoulder or chest; rather, Hermione was leaned back ever so slightly, just a breath away from touching Ginny with her lips.

At Hermione's sudden movement, Ginny faltered. She thought she was prepared for anything, but this closeness, this intimacy, tossed her mind into a blender. And before any other thoughts could surface, she felt warmth against her. Soft, not-quite-smooth yet not-quite-rough, and very feminine tasting lips met hers in what can only be described as desperate passion.

A slight creaking of the door and the shattering glass broke the silence that had surrounded the women in their kiss. Hermione jumped away feeling guilty, frightened, and hopeful... there Harry stood, open-mouthed, watching them... but Ginny had returned the kiss.

A/N What do you all think of how this chapter ended? A bit short, I know, but I thought it would be appropriate. Thanks for all the reviews! Bonus points to those who know the punch line to Lupin's joke.


	4. A Rocky Start

A/N I know it's been forever since I've updated. I truly do apologize for that. Spring Semester has taken up most of my time, but I'll try to update more often. What inspired this update was a reviewer, actually. So thank her for lighting a fire under my ass

Chapter 4: A Rocky Start

The Headmaster swiftly secured Lupin's rigid body to the stretcher Tonks had wisely conjured. He then made a magical connection to it and his broom tail, ensuring a safe journey to the hospital. Luckily it was two weeks away from full moon, and the former professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts (and the secret lover of Sirius Black!) had none of Snape's potion in him to upset his body's system any further. With a backwards glance full of worry, Dumbledore bade everyone farewell as he journeyed south under the cover of night and clouds.

* * *

The group of Order members stood around the living room, worried about Lupin's sudden collapse and curious as to why Harry had dropped his butterbeer. Their question wouldn't be answered, however, because just then Ginny said, "Alright everyone, I need some privacy tonight, would you mind clearing out?" She hadn't intended to sound so rude, but she was horribly confused and flustered from the kiss.

Filled with a barely suppressed rage, Harry stood with his arms folded, looking back and forth between his wife and his supposed long time friend. "Mind telling me what the hell just happened?" he seethed.

"Oh, Harry...I'm so sorry," Ginny moved and reached out to him, but he stepped back and remained defensive.

"Harry, listen to me," the former Head Girl pleaded. "Please sit down," she grabbed his arm and guided him to the couch, sitting close to him. "You've been my best friend for so many years... I'm really sorry I kissed your wife. I'd wanted her for so long, and that's the reason I haven't visited in so long, and that's why I've got to leave first thing in the morning... I can't believe I just ruined everything Harry! I'm supposed to be so damn clever, but my heart overruled my brain for a second... I just had to know what it was like, just once."

The angry wizard felt his feelings subside, already knowing why Hermione did it. He felt an intense sadness for her, putting himself in another's shoes had been easy for him, especially when it came to his best of friends.

"Hermione, I've known about your feelings since before I even married Ginny... you don't know how long I fought with myself, wondering if it was the right thing to do."

Ginny interjected, "Hermione... you've got to understand... we've been friends so long, I even tried to make myself want you. For as smart as you are, you're not good at hiding your feelings," she laughed a little, seeing the look on the witch's face. "I wanted to kiss you back tonight, to see if I could give you what you want... to make you happy in some way. But..." she trailed off and sat down next to her husband, "I know in my heart Harry's the one for me, and I'm sorry I can't be what you need."

Tired as he was, Harry pulled Hermione into a fierce, protective hug, "We both love you and need you as a friend Hermione. I hope you realize that and decide to stay. We could never hate you, or even think about hating you... please stay in Big Hollow for a while," the look in his misty eyes, and the slight curve of a smile on his lips had made up Hermione's mind.

She let out a relieved, yet saddened sigh, "Yeah... alright Harry... Ginny... I'll start moving my belongings over first thing in the morning. Do you think we could set up a small place for me, right next door?"

They nodded in affirmation. It was settled, the spell creator would be moving to Big Hollow. She'd be right back in the thick of things, coming over for group dinners and weekend camping trips to Stoatshead Hill for mini Quidditch tournaments. Although she knew it wouldn't be easy, after kissing the woman she'd wanted for so long... the romantic feelings would slowly begin to fade and she knew, for certain, that she would find another to love. Unbeknownst to her, however, that 'another to love' was living in her own community, silently watching as time passed by. 

A/N More to come concerning Lupin, so worry not. Is it a little clearer now how Fleur will fit in to this story?


	5. Memories and Musings

A/N Alright, here's the final version of Ch 5. I took the liberty of adding another Creevey brother, just because I felt that 3 was better (more annoying) than 2. Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 5: Memories and Musings

Platinum blonde hair violently swirled around the French woman's face. Tall and rigid, she stood near a cluster of trees that were currently providing shade for a small creek. It had been three agonizing days since Hermione's return to Big Hollow, three agonizing days of waiting to see whether or not Lupin would survive through his mystery ailment, and three agonizing days since Fleur Delacour had gotten any sleep.

"Why must I do this to myself?" she pondered, half ashamed. Her mind wandered to the memories of years and years ago.

Since becoming increasingly close to the Weasley family, the skilled witch constantly found herself alone, crying into her silk sheets. That is, until one night a concerned Ginny crept in and sidled up beside her, wrapping her in a big hug to provide comfort.

Fleur knew instinctively she could trust the redheaded beauty, and thus began pouring out all of her thoughts, insecurities, and questions. These things mostly revolved around her sexuality, which she never let flourish in fear that she would only attract people based on her Veela heritage; and around her fascination with a certain witch with bushy brown hair and a mind sharper than any she had known before. Ginny absorbed this information, never discussing it with anyone but Fleur herself.

The feedback she gave helped the troubled witch realize her fascination with Hermione was more than just a friendly curiosity... and that not only was she interested in women, but could possibly be falling in love with one.

Fleur and Ginny had thus become extremely close, bonded with a secret known only to themselves (and perhaps Dumbledore, that old man sure had a knack for knowing things that weren't told to him). Which leads us back to the present, where Fleur was standing, caressed by the wind...

A rustling sound snapped Fleur out of her thoughts, and upon turning around she noticed a silver-bearded wizard walking towards her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah... Headmaster, how lovely to see you," she was smiling brightly, although a trace of gloominess flashed across her features. This did not go unnoticed by the highly perceptive, yet slightly mad, wizard.

"Well milady Fleur, it seems I have caught you at rather a bad time," he frowned a bit at her. "I am certainly pleased to see you getting out in the open. The fresh air has been especially efficient at lifting everyone's spirits."

He looked pointedly into her eyes, "I believe you will be glad to hear that Lupin is recovering nicely. We're certainly lucky that you've been helping Tonks with healing magic," Dumbledore smiled again, noticing the blush creep across Fleur's features. "I'm afraid I have something unpleasant to discuss with you at the moment, however."

The quiet, often private witch looked puzzled, "What do you mean? Is something else the matter?"

"It is purely a matter of opinion, but I would say yes," the twinkle didn't leave his eyes, but he seemed a bit more serious than before. "A certain someone has been rejoined with us for an entire three days, and you have yet to utter a single word to her." And with that, he raised his eyebrow at her and strode away, all the while humming a happy little tune and unwrapping a muggle candy.

* * *

Back in the Potter household, a small gathering of people sat in the nicely furnished living room, jovially talking and drinking butterbeer. They were celebrating Lupin's recovery, but the main conversation seemed to lead back to Hermione more often than not.

Fred and George had stopped by, decked out in the finest dragon hide suits (which were magically altered to keep the wearer at a cool temperature, regardless of the outside weather.) Their exuberance seemed to rub off even on Lupin, who aside from having nearly a full head of gray hair and a slightly emaciated appearance, looked quite happy to be spending time with his friends.

"Hey, anyone want a Trippin' Toad?" the evil glint in George's eye was enough to elicit a groan from everyone in the room. "Come on, just because it's experimental doesn't mean it's harmful!" he faked a hurt expression and smiled again.

"George," Hermione whapped his arm, "since when have you ever thought it was ok to try and trick us into eating one of your candies? Usually you're kind enough to get Neville to try it out." She grinned at the twins knowingly, having told them off numerous times at Hogwarts as a prefect. Now that she was out of school, she found their joke shop ambitions to be quite amusing. The witch was also impressed that they'd recently opened their first shops out of England, dotted along the west coast of the United States.

Fred took an exaggerated bow and protested, "Now now my dear Hermione, you mistake our pranking ways. We were only being so kind as to let our best of friends try these ingenious treats, even before our hired testers. Would you call that tricky, or just plain generous? Perhaps living away from us for so long has addled your brains..." Patting her back jokingly, he began to pass around the Trippin' Toads, eagerly awaiting the results.

"Hell," Ron spat out, "I bet Percy would even want to try the toads. The pretty salesperson they've got running the shop in Diagon Alley thinks she's spotted him in there a fair few times. The slimy git... he's sneakier than Malfoy used to be, and that's saying something." The youngest male Weasley glanced over at his two best friends, wondering if they suspected anything of him at that last sentence about Malfoy.

The Boy Who Lived finally spoke up, having sat in a corner quietly observing the boisterous group in his living room, "The Creevey brothers will be disappointed to know that they won't be the first you know." And with that, the room burst out laughing. The group knew all too well of their obsession. Colin, Dennis, and Edgar nearly wet themselves every time Fred and George even mentioned a tentative name of a new item they were planning to invent and sell.

Just as Tonks made the brave first move, ready to pop the green glowing toad into her mouth, the front door creaked open. An icy jet of air swooshed around the room, evidence of a coming storm. The initial shock of cold wasn't enough to distract Hermione from the beautiful woman who walked in. The new resident of Big Hollow thought the French woman's shy expression, flickered with a touch of embarrassment, was absolutely adorable. For a brief moment Hermione forgot all that was around her, her mind focused on two intense eyes, staring back directly into her own.


	6. A Revelation

A/N Remember how I said this story would have gay girls, and not guys? Well, I changed that (there's a not so subtle hint in Ch 5) I hope you don't mind, I just felt like putting an odd little twist in there.

Chapter 6: A Revelation

As Tonks hopped vigorously around the room, as a slippery green toad, a round of applause was given to the twin Weasley brothers. Hermione's hands remained limp at her sides; her unfaltering gaze held with Fleur's for what seemed like an eon. Only when the Potters stood up to greet her did metallic pale blue part with soft wooden brown.

It was in that instant, stretching like overworked tendons, that all was forgotten for the newly returned friend. The witch whose magical prowess grew progressively stronger with every passing year could not decipher her feelings. A sad hollowness that had once snaked around her heart began to recede. Those beautiful fear-stricken eyes, that silky red hair, the memory of those haunting lips, pressed against her own... were forgotten, for a moment. And in that single moment, Hermione realized that the love she held for Ginny had changed long ago. She was simply holding on to a dream of the past, a dream she should not have let hold her back from her friends.

Quickly, Hermione excused herself and ran to the bathroom. Staring quizzically at her features as the seconds raced by, she knew more clearly than ever that she had been a fool. A fool who failed to see anyone in a light other than friendship; but the locking of her eyes with the French woman had jostled her thoughts just enough to allow for a new kind of hope to begin.

* * *

Settling in to Big Hollow was easy and familiar, like casting a simple levitation spell for the first time in years. The welcome addition to the community had taken time off from work, although she could have easily done her job anywhere in the world. She was as curious as ever, never losing that trademark Gryffindor adventure streak. It was this curiosity that brought the bushy haired witch to the doorstep of Tonks and Lupin. A shuffling could be heard from just behind the wide oak entrance, and before she could lift her fist to knock, a burly looking teenager answered the door. The teenager was blue-haired and androgynous; s/he smiled broadly before transforming back into Tonks.

"Hey, great to see you out and about Granger. Why don't you come on in, I've been working my ass off lately and could really use a break," her carefree mood began to rub off on the younger witch. "Just a minute ago I was trying out new appearances for fun. It's hard though, sometimes I wish somebody else could play the game with me."

"Actually, I came to talk to Lupin for a bit... but now that you mention it, I could use a break too," she yawned and stretched, making her way into the den. "I've been cooped up in my new place, unpacking and organizing almost non-stop. If you want, you can always morph your facial features and have me guess who you are, like we used to do with Ginny back in the day." Hermione smiled sadly at her memories. Aside from thinking about her new feelings for Fleur, the pain was still quite fresh where it came to Ginny.

For about an hour Tonks and Hermione played the game together, until it seemed that their noise disturbed someone. The werewolf ambled through the hallway, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Groggily, he said, "Evenin' ladies," then proceeded to yawn and stretch. Last night had been the last phase of the full moon; it was obvious he was still recovering from the painful transformation.

"Ah, good evening to you too Remus. Granger here actually stopped by to see you, but I suppose it was a good thing we let you rest a while longer?" Tonks flashed him a pointy-toothed grin, then went to get him a steaming mug of rich black coffee.

Lupin rolled his eyes at Tonks and sat down next to Hermione. "Well, what can I help you with? No one's fessed up, but I do get the feeling something happened between you and the Potters." He had a sort of curiosity behind his wise features.

As Tonks returned with the bitter steaming liquid, the other witch froze. She barely dared to breathe, staring fearfully at her former professor. It would destroy her if what occurred that night had become the new main gossip around Big Hollow. But the sensible part of her kicked in and she visibly relaxed. Even if it _was _the new community gossip, no one would ever be malicious about it. The twins would surely tease her, with the help of Tonks of course, but nothing truly damaging would come of it. Except perhaps the damaging of her pride.

Almost on cue, the stealthy witch got up, leaving the two brainy-er magic folk to their seemingly important discussion. Tonks was much more interested in goofing off at the moment; she didn't want to sit around and be serious. With that, her mind was made up, "Listen you old crusty bats, I have an exciting mission to go on; involving none other that the Weasley twins." Her ears grew at least six inches outward. "So, I guess you two can sit here and be boring all you want." As her ears returned back to normal, her skin turned a murky green, then back again. Lupin laughed heartily, but Hermione wasn't quite used to Tonks' random acts of weirdness just yet.

Clever and brave as she might be, Hermione wasn't quite sure how exactly to approach Lupin with the delicate subjects she wanted to discuss. 'It's now or never though, so I may as well just plunge right in.'

"Lupin... I," but she was cut off.

"Call me Remus, please. We've known each other how long?" His brotherly smile eased the young woman.

"Yes, you're quite right... Remus," it sounded strange to be calling a former teacher by his first name. She continued, emboldened, "Obviously everyone at Big Hollow knows about your collapse on the night of my arrival. I don't want to seem rude, or nosy, but I'd really like to know what's been going on. As you already know, I have invented many useful spells... including spells related to magical illness. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"Absolutely. Dumbledore said it was only a matter of time before you came 'round, offering your services... But I'm afraid not even you can help me Hermione. Can I share something with you?" It was almost as though he needed for her to say yes, Lupin leaned forward.

"Anything, you know that," her curiosity was building as his voice dropped to a whisper.

"The reason, my dear young woman... is still a mystery to us all. But I do have a theory, not based at all in any sort of proof or fact. It is a theory nonetheless, and one which you may appreciate," his lips twitched upward a bit, "you always had the biggest thirst for knowledge out of anyone I have ever known."

Beaming inside, eyes bright with pride, Hermione nodded. "This may be a challenge, I know that. Isn't that half the fun?"

Lupin chuckled a bit, "I thought you'd say that. The thing is, you have to understand when exactly this 'illness' began. It was shortly after the incident at the Department of Mysteries during your fifth year at Hogwarts." Hermione nodded, taking in his every word. Sometimes she still woke up, sweating and clutching at her chest as though the pain of that voiceless spell had returned. She would never forget the terror, or the adrenaline rush that coursed through her Gryffindor blood.

"So Remus, you think that sometime during the battle, you were affected?" her brow furrowed as she looked at him.

"Well, yes and no. As I'm sure you are aware, I was involved with Sirius in much more than a friendship-only type of way," he blushed slightly at this, and then saddened considerably. Even after so many years, he missed his lover. "We both knew that we were more than lovers, Hermione. It may be difficult for you to understand... I know what happened between you and Ginny the night I collapsed, so you won't really be able to see where I'm coming from." Lupin drew in a sorrowful breath. "You've never experienced love first hand. You've been in the distance, watching it, wanting it, but never grasping it. I know you tried, but you won't have it with Ginny."

The spell inventor sat still, politely waiting for him to finish. Although, that last bit did sting a bit, Hermione tried to take all the information it. 'He must have a point to this all,' she thought.

"It is a strange thing Hermione, very strange. Once a wizard, or witch, has become bound in the way that Sirius and I were... well, we can sense when another pair is near, even if that pair has not been joined. We never sensed that between you and Gin."

Coughing, Hermione cut in, her patience gone, "I get the point already Remus! But do you have to bring it up? It's still so fresh right now, ya know? I want what I can't have, I realize that already." She huffed angrily, cheeks tinged pink.

Lupin reached out to her, squeezing her shoulder, "Hey, no reason to lose your head. I'm sorry, I'm sure it's not the greatest feeling in the world... but this leads me into my theory, ok?" Hermione nodded, and let him proceed. With a gruff voice he said, "The thing is, when Sirius died, I felt something inside of me. It was like a faint ripping. Have you ever handled raw chicken before? Well, it's this cold slimy sort of feeling, and if the piece is big enough, you can tear it apart... but when you do, you certainly won't get a straight cut like with a knife. It's all sort of jagged and frayed." The older wizard sniffed a little and looked down. His eyes were shimmering; it was obvious he hadn't spoken these words in a very long time.

It was Hermione's turn to squeeze a shoulder, "I... I don't know how to comfort you, but I am sorry. I'm sure none of us miss him more than you do."

When he looked up, his eyes were red, "It's alright, it just hurts sometimes. I would never wish that sort of pain on anyone. I would, however, wish for everyone to experience the happiness of what Sirius and I had. The time I had with him was worth it Hermione, even to have to endure this pain."

A wand lit up in the witch's head, and she smiled a little. "I think I may know what you're getting at... this aching pain you feel... this illness... it's all because you're alive and your other half is dead?"

He looked up at Hermione, drying his eyes, "Didn't I say you're the most clever witch I'd ever met? It seems to make sense. The illness has never gotten any better, or any worse. It's been nearly thirteen years, and I always seem to collapse on days where I feel particularly lonely. For instance, the night you arrived was the day Sirius and I first admitted our feelings for one another... an anniversary of sorts. I tend to stay very sick around the time of his death, it usually lasts for more days than at any other time." Clearing his throat, he gulped down a bit of his coffee.

"So then... do y-you... I mean, bloody hell, do you think you're dying?" It was the only thing that made sense to Hermione.

"Sirius would have never wanted me to kill myself with him gone, and I felt that he would've wanted me to watch out for Harry as best I could... but I think you may be right. It's as though I'm very slowly dying of a broken heart."

"You're torn Remus, I really think so. You're torn between your primal urge to be with your love in death, and your obligations to Sirius' last wishes." She sat there amazed as he nodded the affirmative. Hermione's ache for Ginny seemed to lessen then, as she wondered about this theory. It all made sense, and her sadness at not having a love seemed much less important. Again she was feeling clearer, freer than she had in years. Maybe through helping Lupin in his struggle, she'd help herself as well.


	7. Set in Stone

A/N This'll be another short bit since I updated Chapter 6. How do you think it's going so far?

Chapter 7: Set in Stone

Nearly a month had passed since Hermione's arrival. After the day she had shared a brief moment of intensity with Fleur, the French woman had yet to talk to her. Instead, the former Triwizard competitor sat with her back to her long time friend and confidant. Ginny was braiding her shiny platinum hair, listening to the melody the birds were creating.

"I feel awkward Gin, in my own home. I want to talk to you about this," Fleur never was one to beat around the bush, it just took her a while to find any words at all.

"You should be talking to Hermione," she finished up with the simple braid. "It may be obvious to no one but Dumbledore and me, but it's the right thing to do."

Fleur sat absolutely dumbfounded. Had she really been so transparent? Evidently, the answer was yes. "If you're so smart, why do you think I should talk to her? I've said hello many times. I've been polite at the weekend gatherings we've had. Just the other day we discussed a few spells she'd been working on," she raised an eyebrow, trying to point out that she wasn't exactly ignoring Hermione.

"Don't get uppity with me," she grinned and whapped Fleur's arm. "You know exactly what I'm getting at. I know you've exchanged words with her. That's a no-brainer. But come on! You two need to 'talk', there's a mighty big difference there." With that, Ginny got out a flamingo quill, magical glittering ink, and some parchment.

"What are you doing?" the beautiful witch was rather alarmed by this abrupt change of events.

"Oh nothing," her singsong voice made Fleur highly suspicious. "I'm just going to write a letter to the woman you're infatuated with. I'm going to tell her everything you've told me, and then some." An evil glint was in Ginny's eyes, making Fleur uncertain as to whether she was joking or not.

She jumped up with a pillow at the ready, bashing Ginny across the shoulder before the loaded quill even got close to the parchment. "I don't think so!" For the next ten minutes, a raging battle went on until the room was covered in feathers. Ginny and Fleur sat in a heap, panting slightly.

"Promise me you'll at least make an effort? Halloween's approaching fast; Harry and I could have a party here. What do you think? Fancy bringing along a bushy-haired date?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Fleur couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright! I'll talk to her," she had finally given in to at least start up more than 'acquaintance conversation', "but don't expect me to be brining her flowers and candy so soon. Hermione is a special woman, I'd never want to be so by-the-book when pursuing her." Blushing deeply, Fleur resolved to become a closer friend to Hermione, and Ginny was pleased.

* * *

The timid morning rose up from the murky fog, slowly heating Big Hollow. The sun however, was not strong enough to lift the ground clouds completely. It was during these long, lazy hours that Hermione Granger sat on her side porch reading a thin black book. Moments after chuckling at an amusing paragraph, she was interrupted by a soft hand upon her shoulder. Her sleek book landed in a sloppy mess, and was forgotten. Hermione sat, paralyzed by that strange metallic blue.

Forgetting her manners, the younger Hogwarts graduate simply stared at the woman before her. The fact that her hand remained was not lost to the shy witch. Fleur smiled confidently, noticing the effect she was having. It was as if she was the secure hunter, stealthy and strong; while Hermione was the frightened prey, blundering and irresolute.

"I apologize for interrupting you," the tall blonde bent down, retrieving the book, "Will you be using your free time tonight to continue reading?" Hermione was puzzled by the sudden arrival of this beautiful witch, and by her odd question.

"Well... I should be finished with it long before tonight, but after that I'll probably pick up something else to read," she really was engrossed in the story, and wanted her book back.

Fleur ran her fingers over the cover, reading the title 'Fahrenheit 451 By: Ray Bradbury' "You have good taste in books, Hermione. But I am afraid that tonight you should not be reading." Her smile flashed mischievously as her confidence grew.

"Oh? Why's that?" she reached for the book, confused by Fleur's statement.

"Tonight there is a party being held at the Potter residence, and I'll be damned if I have to sit around with no intelligent conversation while the youngest Weasley drools all over me."

Smiling impishly, Hermione agreed to go. Her mind filled with questions on what she was going to wear. Fleur saying goodbye and walking away briefly interrupted her thoughts. The witch secretly hoped to impress Fleur with something sexy, but was seriously lacking ideas. Then another thought came to her, 'He's gay, but doesn't he always look rather nice, even though he's a bit on the poor side? I'll just have to recruit his help for tonight.' With that, she made up her mind to visit Lupin immediately.

Being pushed by her best friend, Fleur silently thanked Ginny. It had taken her nearly a week to figure out exactly how to get what she wanted, but her plan was now set. There would be no going back.


	8. Hot Halloween Night

A/N Chapter seven has been completed, and over the weekend I got out the old pen and paper to write out chapter 8 by hand. Does anyone know of a website I can submit this story to? I'm going to have a rated R chapter 9, and a 'missing scene' NC17 that I need to post somewhere. Or, if that doesn't work out, you can give me your e-mail addresses and I'll personally send the smut to you.

Chapter 8: Hot Halloween Night

Heaps of clothes littered every inch of Hermione's bedroom floor. The werewolf gazed about, half amused, half exhausted. It had taken many hours of trial and error, but now the genius witch stood in the middle of the mess dressed all in black. The outfit was entirely Lupin's idea, making Hermione briefly question his sexuality.

"This is a bit much, don't you think?" the witch was hesitant; her stomach was twisted in knots from being nervous.

"We already agreed to this, there's no going back now," he smiled and winked. "Besides, maybe Fleur has a kinky side, and this will help bring it out."

The young woman's face turned a dark shade of pink. She had only been joking about S and M, really. If she was honest with herself, she'd admit being slightly curious about it all. One thing she knew for sure, however, was that her outfit screamed submission, not dominance. Black leather straps criss-crossed her back, connecting to a leather collar that had three metal rings. Her athletic stomach was bared, due to the low-rise leather pants she wore. Across her backside was written in metal studs the single word 'slave'. Finishing the ensemble were a pair of military style boots. Most of her outfit was created by transfiguration spells she had invented in the past. The 'slave' idea was entirely Lupin's.

"Are you sure you're gay?" Hermione questioned the former teacher; feeling quite embarrassed standing in front of a three-tiered mirror inspecting herself.

"Absolutely. That looks almost exactly like the outfit I used to wear for Sirius," he smiled fondly of those memories, and then gave her a warm hug. "You look fabulous, I know she'll love it."

* * *

Fleur's bedroom was immaculate. The neat and tidy space looked as though no one ever occupied it. The French woman had been getting ready for the evening, wanting to impress Hermione with her choice of clothing. She wore her hair down so it hung loosely about her face; it seemed very casual. The rest of her was professional, yet something was off. Her hands smoothed the white button up shirt she had on, and then smoothed out her black pants. A small clip attached to her side was holding up a long, thin object. 'I wonder what everyone will think of me having a riding crop. No doubt it shall create a copious amount of gossip,' Fleur smirked and put on a pair of sunglasses, determination flowing through her veins. Walking out the door, she made her way to Harry and Ginny Potter's house with a swagger in the stride.

* * *

The very air around her leather-clad body seemed to shimmer with anxiety and hope. There was definite anticipation building within her. She let out a small startled 'eep' as a pumpkin swooshed down from the thick gold leaves of a tall tree (the pumpkin had a happy face whose eyes rolled continuously about). 'I'm being silly,' Hermione thought, 'there's nothing to fear about tonight... and the possibility of looking like a fool in front of the first woman I've let myself even _think_ about dating since being at Hogwarts!' Fixing her bushy brown hair, Hermione completely set on making her nerves less like wet noodles and more like enchanted steel (practically unbreakable in anyway).

Floating pumpkins danced around the Potter residence, their facial expressions turned from goofy to scary, resolved to get a reaction from the arriving guests. Every member of the Order of the Phoenix was there already. Despite the bitter chill that had settled over the land, everyone was excited for a chance to get together, relax, and share stories.

Harry and Ginny were dressed up as Trekkies; they set the friendly atmosphere for the party quite well. Dumbledore, with his long silver beard, wore swim trunks and a Hawaiian t-shirt. He had just arrived for a brief appearance before returning to Hogwarts. Obviously amused with himself, he sipped a tall fruit drink and stirred it with the little umbrella before starting up a conversation with Moody. The other Big Hollow residents wore the cheapest, cheesiest muggle costumes they could find. Some had fake plastic vampire teeth in, while others had fake stitches or over-done fake bloody noses. Two guests stood out in particular though. Lupin wore a pink halter-top and a black miniskirt, while Snape wore all white as opposed to his usual black. His greasy hair actually looked clean for a change. The two eyed each other for a moment, both surprised and horrified at each other. Fortunately they had resolved nearly all of their differences and went their separate ways without unnecessary conflict.

* * *

Sitting in the corner, alone and anti-social, she waited. The hunt had begun this morning and would not stop until she heard her prey give total control. Her eyes narrowed as the door creaked open. Hermione was late, but it didn't matter. Fleur licked her lips in anticipation, drinking Hermione's form in with her gaze. A tap on her shoulder slammed the brakes on any dirty thoughts that began to form.

"I see you took my advice," Ginny smiled broadly and gave Fleur a one armed half-hug, "you think you'll get what you want after all this time?"

"From what I've seen so far, I think my chances are excellent, or I'm a complete idiot for reading her wrong," her voice shook slightly, the confidence was not gone but a large part of her was worried about Hermione not wanting the same thing she did.

* * *

His white robes clung to all the wrong places. 'How'd I let them talk me into this?' Looking at who just walked in, he smiled; knowing something big was going down. At least, it's what he was hoping for. The night would be a total waste if there wasn't. He could be spending his evening pickling more magical creatures for his potions experiments, or reading a book by the fire.

Suddenly Harry was by his side, "Hello Severus, you seeing what I'm seeing?" The savior of the wizarding world had been eager to share his theories with someone who would believe them.

"So this is what you felt the need to share with me?" Snape nodded in the direction of Hermione, who was walking hesitantly toward the table of snacks.

"I only wanted your carefully calculated opinion. Plus, you need to get out more," noticing his former teacher's expression he offered, "No one doubts your loyalty any longer, even Ron. Also, I'm sure it's not healthy to be cooped up in your dungeon office without any fresh air," the powerful wizard patted Snape's back and squeezed his shoulder. After a moment, Harry let the older man continue to observe while he went to look for his wife.

"Hey there beautiful," Harry slid his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"Hey yourself sexy, having a good time?" she snuggled back into his embrace and smiled.

"Oh yes," he discreetly pointed towards Fleur, "you think she'll be having as much fun as us tonight?" Ginny laughed, nearly choking on her wizard-pop (stays fizzy in your stomach for hours!).

"How'd you know about that?" her husband smiled knowingly as she raised a brow at him.

"I've been seeing things with my own two eyes. I can feel their energy, it's like a slowly boiling tension," Harry turned his gaze to Hermione, "Those shy little glances my best friend gives have not gone unnoticed, my dear." Grinning again, he gently tickled his wife's sides.

"Ah yes... my husband the observer. I'm glad we know about them, especially if either gets cold feet," Ginny ran her fingers through his sloppy hair, "and I don't mind if you gossip with old Snape either"

For a short while the couple watched everyone else at the party, making sure their guests were having an enjoyable time. As Hermione gained courage and strolled to the corner where Fleur sat, they decided to visit with Tonks and the twins. Only Snape's charcoal black eyes stayed pinned on the two women, clearly fascinated by their chemistry. For a moment it seemed as though Hermione was going to lose her nerve, and Snape held his breath. He slowly exhaled as the two women greeted one another with a firm handshake and a brief kiss on the lips. It may have been cold outside, but any casual observer knew this was going to be one hot Halloween night.


	9. Anticipation

A/N I truly apologize for the long wait, being in school tends to take up most of my time. I know I promised smut, but there is a problem. I have yahoo mail and a computer virus that makes it to where I can only view yahoo mail on the highest possible security settings, meaning I cannot delete, reply to, or compose e-mails. On the plus side, I can send yahoo greetings e-cards... so if anyone would like to receive their smut through that, just let me know. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 9: Anitcipation

The concept of time no longer existed, there was only that moment, those lips, and the intense heat building between the two. It had really only lasted a fraction of a second, but the emotion behind the kiss had left a promise of much more. Hermione hadn't even seen it coming, and was feeling extremely self-conscious around the older French woman. When their lips no longer made contact, the dominant witch leaned in to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Your outfit...no, everything about you Hermione, it is wonderful. This is more than I could have imagined... truly, I am impressed." With that, Fleur ran a gentle hand over the other woman's backside and pulled her into another kiss.

There was a definite silence in the once very active room, and pulling apart they discovered why. Turning around to have an open room of stunned, knowing, or amused magical folk was not something they had expected. The spell maker's face was completely red; she could have competed against any Weasley in a blushing contest. Fleur, however, had only a slight tinge of pink to accompany an almost feral grin. Despite the embarrassment her confidence never wavered.

An uproar of applause and raucous cheering finally broke the tension. The hero of the wizarding world gave his ex-potions professor a high-five while Tonks, Fred, and George seemed to be having simultaneous seizures. Dumbledore just smiled and gave Fleur a simple wink, while she smiled in return.

With the party back in motion, the platinum haired woman took Hermione's hand and let her upstairs. Ginny and Snape were the only ones to notice their departure, as a new arrival had just let in another blast of frosty air.

"Before we begin, I want you to be fully aware that there is a silencing charm on the room we'll be occupying," her tone was commanding, yet reassuring, "however, the silencing works only one way. We will hear nothing but ourselves, but everyone else... I'm sure you get the idea." Her final words had definitely hit a mark; the incredibly intelligent witch stood stock still, absolutely dumbfounded yet tentatively enjoying the thought of being an exhibitionist.

* * *

Black, and lots of it, covered his alabaster skin. It looked as though he had taken a very expensive Batman costume and transfigured it into a hybrid of athletic and formal wear. Another guest in the Potter home perked up immediately, his red face nearly matching his hair. Ron chugged the last of his butterbeer and stood up cautiously. The Batman held up his hand, and then motioned for Ron to sit. Instantly he complied. The Batman strode over purposefully, speaking softly to Ron, "I see you received my letter."

"Are you sure no one will notice?" the redhead was oblivious when it came to muggle things, but somehow he expected his 'Robin' costume went with the Batman one. "I don't want to be discovered in front of quite so many people," Ron grinned sheepishly and wiped his sweaty palms on a napkin.

"Even if someone notices, let them try to say something negative... I've got my wand and a pair of magical handcuffs on me, let's see what they do then," he flashed a toothy smile as he fiddled with the many odds and ends on his utility belt. "This thing sure came in handy."

"I love it when you're kinky," the youngest Weasley brother gave his friend a light kiss on the cheek, making sure no one was watching. Little did he know that Harry's emerald gaze had just settled between them, inquisitively watching their not so secret discussion.

* * *

Adjusting her comm-badge, Ginny tapped it once to communicate with her husband. She had magically created a two-way radio link that was proving to be useful. "Hey, what do you suppose they're doing upstairs? You did see that I created a dungeon up there, didn't you?" Smiling at her own sense of creativity she asked, "Would you like me to keep it in place, perhaps a permanent addition to our home? I know how shy you can be... but since talking to Fleur I've become really interested in this whole BDSM thing!"

Sometimes her excitement and enthusiasm bewildered the messy-haired man, but he loved her all the same. "Yes love, but something more urgent has come up, meet me at the end of the snack table but keep your eyes on my other best friend," he said all this in a matter of fact whisper. Ginny was now thoroughly confused. She weaved her way through her guests and watched her brother and an unknown man converse. Something about the dark figure seemed familiar to her, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Just as she approached her husband, the two men she was watching quietly slipped into the kitchen and out the back door.

"Gin hon, did you get a look at Batman's ass?" he asked with the utmost urgency, unaware of how strange he sounded.

"What? Only for a second, why the bloody hell did you ask me that?" The battle between feeling suspicious, jealous, and curious waged with Ginny's emotions.

Upon seeing his wife in distress he replied, "Oh, calm down already. Ever since sixth year when you mentioned a few guys' nice asses, I couldn't help but compare them to my own," he grinned in that shy puppy dog sort of way only he could get away with. "So I think I know who it is, but I wanted to check with you first."

"Well, I might have an idea, but that was son long ago... I can't believe you still remember!" her lips brushed against his temple before asking, "Why does it matter anyway? He's probably a friend of Ron's from the Ministry or something. You know he has other friends besides you, right?" her eyes twinkled; she loved teasing her husband like this.

Leaning in to the tall redhead, the former Seeker gave her an 'eskimo' kiss and replied, "Maybe I should have told you about what I saw and heard before asking about another guy's ass," his face grew suddenly serious, "He and the Batman were acting more than just friendly, and right before leaving they shared a brief kiss. I'm sure Ron thought he was being careful, but not much gets past me in my own home."

"Why would he hide a relationship from us? I mean, his best friend and closest sibling! He better have a damn good excuse," her temper flared up quickly, as was common in the Weasley clan.

"I've been thinking the same thing... but think back to what I asked about Batman, that may just explain it," nervously he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "If you remember correctly, you told me of one guy in particular who had a great ass. In fact, his ass was the greatest of all asses, until you confessed that mine triumphed over all else but that at the time you were too embarrassed to admit it," The 'Boy' Who Lived did a little booty shaking victory dance to prove his point.

At this Ginny laughed, but immediately sobered. What he said had just sunk in, "But... it couldn't be, after all he's said and done it just doesn't make sense! None at all."

"I know, trust me, I _know_, but I'm sure it's him," his face was hard to read; disappointed at not being told such a huge secret, curiosity as to why he wanted to be secretive in the first place, and just a hint of revulsion.

"Seriously Harry... my brother, and... Draco Malfoy?" Harry moved quickly to catch his love, who simply passed out from the shock.

* * *

All discussions in the Potter home were interrupted by a resounding 'smack.' Though it was muffled, everyone heard it coming from upstairs. More laughter ensued before the party continued as normal. Out in the unkempt backyard, two men were obliviously locked in a passionate embrace. Once again they were being watched, but the eyes this time were charcoal black. Snape rolled his eyes at himself and muttered, "Give it to Harry to get me out of the school only to act like some twisted voyeur for the rest of the night. Damn, I could really use a drink."

Periodically more smack sounds were heard, accompanied by faint cries of shock and moans of pleasure; they were now politely ignored. Even Moody, with his magical eye, wasn't peeking in on the two witches, despite having Fred and George harass him about it every few minutes. No, Moody was smarter than that... and powerful though he seemed, he would not fancy getting on the bad side of Fleur, no matter how curious their upstairs tryst made him.


	10. Awakening

A/N Finally I'm finishing this story off. My chapter 9.5 is where the smut's at, but you'll have to give me somewhere to send it directly, as I can't post it here. My semester at school is almost up, giving me a full month to write as much as I please, so my other story will be finished then too. Aren't you excited?

First part of chapter 9.5

Want.

The stairs hardly made a sound as they ascended. Tiny beads of sweat were forming on Hermione's body, giving her a slight chill. She couldn't help but drink in Fleur's sleek form with her eyes, the way her hips moved charmingly up the stairs was hypnotic.

Need.

To her surprise, Fleur broke the silence. "For as long as I wanted you I never thought I'd have a chance."

The Hogwarts grad was stumped, "I'm not quite sure what to say… I was jealous of you ever since you became close to Ginny." This visibly startled the French beauty.

"Oh…?" was the only thing she managed to ask.

"Well, I had always wanted her for myself… it was a silly crush taken way too far of course, but it seemed as though you got her instead of me," her dark eyes locked with silver. "After she married Harry I didn't know what to think, so I kept my distance…" Hermione trailed off, still feeling guilty about the foolishness of her past.

Take.

As they reached the intricately carved door Fleur stopped and looked back at Hermione, effectively stopping her in her tracks. "You need to not feel down on yourself anymore, do you understand?" Her need to be in control was showing through. "What is in the past stays there forever and cannot be erased. If you continue with this negativity, I may have to punish you." A sexy smile curved her lips, promising an interesting night.

!!Big censored part!!

Their sweaty bodies lay entwined on the cold hard floor. Only a few minutes passed and their breathing settled to a steady calm. The half-moon shone brightly through the trees, splashing its beams serenely over the two nearly sleeping women. Hermione and Fleur snuggled into one another, Fleur's still clothed body providing extra warmth to her very nude lover. They shared similar thoughts before succumbing to dreamland; 'Amazing… I'm exhausted… wish I could summon the energy to do that again. Harry and Ginny will never let me live this down.'

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut; the last thing she saw before falling asleep was an already slumbering Fleur with a soft smile still on her lips. In their sleep a sudden magical connection was formed between the two; many shooting starts cut their way through the inky sky, bright promises of a new beginning.

End Chapter 9.5

Chapter 10: Awakening

The night rode steadily on, for once every resident of Big Hollow slept with content. One man, however, did not sleep a single wink. Hovering a few inches from the ground, he watched and stroked his silver beard. A candy wrapper had gotten stuck in its tangles, making him laugh. It was not every day that Dumbledore could let the worries of dark magic fade away, but for this one he made an exception. The pure beauty and glow surrounding the Potter residence brought a tear to his old, tired eyes. It was no wonder people feared his greatness; he could see the true nature of a human before they even spoke. His wrinkled features broke into a smile while he tilted his broom forward, racing back to Hogwarts with a swell of pride in his heart.

As soon as the sun's powerful rays enveloped the small village, a strange wave of magic surged through as well. Fleur and Hermione woke up, shared happy little kisses and light touches, and hastily got dressed. When they descended the stairs they were met by Harry and Ginny who both wore grins more evil and mischievous than either Weasley twin could muster.

"Rough night then, eh?" Ginny asked as Harry waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. The former Head Girl smiled broadly, elbowing her new lover and pointing at the other couple.

"I can see _we_ weren't the only ones," she winked at him and conjured up a mirror, "Don't tell me you get scratched and bruised by falling down the stairs Harry." The French woman laughed low in her throat, noticing an obvious bite mark on the side of his neck, along with several parallel red marks along his collar and presumably further down.

"We love you guys!" With that, the highly embarrassed man flung his arms around them, his wife joining in for a huge group hug. "I know I'm acting really mushy, but I'm truly happy for you two… especially you Hermione. We're so glad you're back."

"And if you_ ever_ leave again, I'll hex you…" the red haired witch flicked her wand dangerously, but there was a playful air about her that she couldn't successfully hide. "Just let me know when my brothers probe too deep, so I can pound some manners into 'em."

"Oh, speaking of them," Harry cut in, "we have some news you might find interesting…"

With that, they settled into the kitchen and began preparing a breakfast of eggs and bacon. Their talk was entirely focused on gossip of the night before. Hermione knew they would share countless more mornings like this, at ease on the inside for the first time since leaving Hogwarts, and the people she loved.

A/N Reviews would be welcome. I know it's short, but I really felt it should be finished happily, so there ya go. Thanks to everyone else who has already reviewed, especially DireWolf who did so most recently. S/he(?) really lit a fire under me and got me to complete this fic.


End file.
